


30 Days

by HighwayUnicorn



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Oral Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighwayUnicorn/pseuds/HighwayUnicorn
Summary: Ben had been on deployment for weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about him when we were apart. The way he looked at me with those hungry blue eyes. The taste of his kiss against my lips. The touch of his hands caressing me. The smell of him covering me. The weight of his body pressed against mine. The fire he lit deep down inside of me, that could never be extinguished.
Relationships: Ben Miller (Triple Frontier)/Reader
Kudos: 2





	30 Days

**Author's Note:**

> Shower sex with my favourite Miller. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated.

Ben had been on deployment for weeks. I couldn't stop thinking about him when we were apart. The way he looked at me with those hungry blue eyes. The taste of his kiss against my lips. The touch of his hands caressing me. The smell of him covering me. The weight of his body pressed against mine. The fire he lit deep down inside of me, that could never be extinguished. My mind always wandered to the way his skin felt underneath my fingers, soft skin and taunt muscle. The whimpers that tumbled from his mouth as I peppered kisses along his chest. How his breath caught in his throat in anticipation, as I would drag my fingernails along the trail of hair leading down from his navel. 

I've never known anything like it. Never experienced this level of intoxicating lust and desire before. Never needed anyone with such physical longing before. When we were apart, I felt pathetic and weak with longing. When I was with him, basking under his perfect gaze, I felt invincible. 

Ben was returning home that night. I knew it wouldn't be long until he came home and we were together again. The last few hours were spent staring at the clock, wishing it would move faster. I'd used the time to prepare for his return, showering and changing into his favourite underwear, not that it will be on me long. I'd done my best make up and my hair was just how he liked it, loose for him to tangle his hands in. As I lay there on the bed, my thoughts turned to what would happen when he returned as I let my hands wander over my skin. Although they were a poor imitation for the skilled hands of my lover.

I heard the familiar sound of the door and smiled to myself. I'd planned that I would meet him, welcome him back with a kiss and my embrace. But now I wanted him to find me lying on our bed like this. Just so he knew the state he drove me to by leaving me for so long. 

'Hey baby' I heard him shout from the hall. 'I'm home'.

There was a questioning tone to his voice, as if he wasn't sure if I was home or not. The thick sound of his boots on the wooden floor echoed around the house. 

'Babe?' He shouted into the kitchen. 

I groaned in frustration as I heard him rummaging in the fridge. Always think of his stomach. There was the familiar clicking of a beer bottle being opened. 

'I'm in the bedroom' I shouted to him, determined to stop him from collapsing on the sofa. 

Closing my eyes, I slipped my hand under the waistband of my knickers, dancing my fingers over the most intimate parts of my body. Preparing myself for what was about to happen. I heard the door creak open and the inhale of his breath.

'Babe'' he practically cooed in that thick voice. 

I opened my eyes as he sat down beside me on the bed. Biting my lip between my teeth, I slipped my fingers deep down inside me and gasped. Ben's eyes flew to where my hand was and he swallowed hard. 

'I've missed you so much' I whined. 

'I've missed you too baby' he groaned. He guided my hand out of my panties and slid his mouth over my soaked fingers, both of us groaning together. I ran my hand through his hair, pulling him down towards me. But he resisted. 

'I really need to get a shower babe' he groaned, drawing himself away from me and standing up. 

I threw my hands over my face in frustration. 'Christ Benny! I don't care.'

'Why don't you join me?' He grinned mischievously, quickly pulling off his shirt and unfastening his jeans. 

I shook my head, gesturing to my face and hair. 

'Your loss' he shrugged as he ambled into the bathroom. 'I won't be long' 

I heard him turn the shower on and lay alone on the bed once more. The noise from the bathroom had pictures running through my mind of Ben's perfect body covered in suds and water trailing down along his toned muscles. To hell with my make up, I thought to myself, as I stood up and wandered into the bathroom. 

He didn't see me come in. The steam from the shower misted up the glass on the door, but I could still see the outline of his body moving under the water. Leaning against the cool wall tiles, I sighed in appreciation of the view. Ben spun round and wiped the condensation off the shower door with his hand. He gave me a mischievous grin as he carried on washing himself. Bringing his hand down to his cock, he began to stroke it, running his palm across the swollen tip. His hungry eyes locked onto mine. Biting my bottom lip between my teeth, I reached behind me and unclipped my bra, sliding it off me. Never taking my eyes off Ben, I hooked my thumbs underneath the elastic of my knickers, swaying my hips from side to side. 

'Get in' He commanded, opening the shower door for me. 

Still in my panties, I stepped into the shower and under the warm water. Ben practically rammed my back up against the cold wall, his lips locking in on mine. His hand shot to my breast, kneading the soft flesh. Finally having his warm mouth and rough hands on me was already making my head spin.

'God, I've missed you' he murmured against my lips, pressing his whole body against me. 

Tangling his fingers in my hair, he pulled it gently to allow him better access my neck, as he ghosted his lips against my skin. I groaned his name, thrusting my hips up towards his, desperate for some relief from my aching need for him. His hand reached down to my knickers and he forcefully yanked at the elastic, snapping them off me. 

'Benny!' I yelled in false protest as he dropped down to his knees in front of me. He looked up at me with those perfect eyes and a wicked smile as he lifted my leg and draped it over his shoulder. Grazing his face against my thigh, he scratched the delicate skin with his stubble as I held my breath in anticipation of his mouth against me. His fingers parted me slowly, gliding into my aching cunt as his tongue traced a line along my clit. A long moan escaped from my throat as I closed my eyes and relished in the sweet sensations rising inside me. Suddenly all of those long, lonely days and nights were forgotten as Ben expertly reduced me to a whimpering mess. 

'God, baby you taste so good' he groaned against me, sinking his fingers deep inside me. He brushed against my walls, seeking out that sweet, fleshy spot that he only seemed to know the coordinates for. Sinking my hands into his hair, I dug my nails into his scalp as his expert touch sent a ripple of pleasure through me.

'Fuck Ben, I'm close' I grunted, completely unashamed of how desperately I needed him to help release all the pent up desire inside me. 

His tongue lapped at my clit, as if his sole purpose in life was to send me over the edge of ecstacy. Brushing his fingers against that sensitive spot, I felt the unmistakable rise of my orgasm deep inside me. My cunt quivered around his fingers, sending waves of white heat pulsing through my entire body. Ben grabbed my hip with his other hand to steady me against the wall as my legs trembled underneath me. Deep inside, I felt my muscles contract and flex as he stroked and licked me straight into another orgasm. 

I lost track of time as Ben's relentless mouth made me come more times than I thought was possible. Finally sated and exhausted, I pushed his face back from me as I gasped 'Enough, no more!'

Looking up at me, he licked his lips and grinned mischievously. Rising to his feet, he kissed me softly, wrapping his arms around my waist and drawing me into him. Tasting myself on his mouth, I moaned into his kiss as his cock pressed against my stomach. Overcome with the urge to feel him fucking me, I ran my hand between my thighs, pooling my slick juices in my fingers before palming them over the length of his dick. 

'Turn around' He growled, pushing himself even harder against me. 

Obeying his command, I turned away from him, arching my back slightly and pressing my ass up against him. His teeth nipped over my shoulder as he guided his tip to my entrance, teasing against it for a few moments before thrusting deep into me. My mouth fell open in a silent gasp, as Ben pushed all the way up to the hilt, his body pressing mine into the wall, the cool of the tiles searing against my nipples. Finally having him fill me up so completely had me unravelling one last time. The walls of my pussy quivered around him as my body began to shake. 

'Fuck, you're so tight baby' he purred in my ear, his hand gently dancing across my neck, pulling my back flush with his chest. 

'Please Ben' I gasped, not entirely sure what it was I was begging him for. His hand tightened against my neck, applying just the right amount of pressure to make me feel dizzy and have the tension inside me boil over. Waves of pleasure flooded over me as I convulsed around him. Ben groaned against my ear, his hips slamming against mine as he exploded deep inside me. 

Both of us collapsed against the wall, the cold tiles searing against our skin. Ben planted delicate kisses against my shoulder as my breath came out in heavy pants. My heart thundered in my chest and behind me, I could feel Ben's hammering against my back. The warm water ran down our bodies as the blissed out afterglow began to seep over me.


End file.
